


Together

by iscreamcones



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscreamcones/pseuds/iscreamcones
Summary: Together, in their previous lives, Clarke and Lexa saved humanity over and over again. Today, as they finally meet again, they will join forces to save the last of mankind yet again. They were born for this and will live on as saviours. 
As Lexa tries to find a cure to Clarke's infection, in the process, a whole new world with undiscovered secret unfolds. How will they conquer the challenges in their way?





	1. Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic! So please give me your thoughts on it so I can improve it. Feel free to leave me kudos too, I greatly appreciate it. :)

"I'M IMMUNE TO THE VIRUS! I'VE BEEN BIT FOR 3 FUCKING WEEKS, I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!"

Clarke screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would hear her. Someone would help end her misery. Someone would be all it took to end her suffering and torture. "Please," she begged. To her dismay, no one did.

Suddenly, the man, the dirty old man, forcefully shoved her against the wall as he ran his fingers across her blistered skin. Clarke was trying her hardest to resist him as she thrusted against his strong, overpowering force. "Immune huh? Let's see if you're immune to my insanity. Oh, I would love to show you all about it. HA! HA! HA! HA!" That creepy, horrifying laughter gave Clarke chills down her spine.

That disgusting old fuck grabbed his shotgun, and aimed it at Clarke's knee. Oh no, this wasn't intended to kill her of course. It was to torture her and watch her cry in pain and beg desperately for him to spare her. He enjoyed manipulating her, and enjoyed his manifestation of power, he enjoyed feeling god-like.

"Please, please, please, don't hurt me! Please, just let me go, I won't te-" Before she could finish her sentence, in an instance, the window had already shattered into pieces and the man was already lying stone cold on the ground. Someone had unexpectedly put a bullet right between his eyes. The dead precise accuracy of the shooter had Clarke absolutely shocked and mortified. This monster's next target would be her, she thought. She grabbed the shotgun laying on the ground and the next minute, she was fleeing away from this shabby hut and going as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran furiously with all her might, with all the energy she had left in her because she was determined to escape this hell of a place.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I mean no harm! Clarke!" She heard a girl call out from the distance. She paused. How did this person know her name? Why did she sound oddly familiar? Clarke hesistated to call back but if this person meant no harm, she probably could help her?

"Hello? Who are you and where are you?" Just then, a lady scurried over and she dragged her almost lifeless body towards Clarke. She had long dishevelled brown hair and was dressed raggedly, she wore a torn flannel and ripped jeans and the soles of her Converse shoes were falling off too. Blood was oozing out of her gunshot wound and dripping off the knife she had in her hands. She had a knife in her hand and a rifle over her shoulder.

"I'm Lexa and I mean no harm. I had just escaped the mountain and I'm on my way back to my people. I can help you, we can help you. All you have to do is help me, please. I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you when we get back." She begged as she cautiously approached Clarke. Clarke did not speak though. But it was evident from the way she looked at Lexa, her gaze had gradually soften as she made up her mind, Lexa could see it too.

"My camp is north from here. I'm incapable of walking anymore. I've lost too much blood. I'll need you to help me stop the bleeding. Everything you need is in this backpack." They found a spot to settle down for the night and Clarke got out everything Lexa asked her to and began operating on her, in the middle of nowhere, in the woods. Lexa guided Clarke step by step as she tried her hardest to not cry, the pain was killing her and ripping out her soul, little by little. But she cannot be weak. She also had to be on the lookout for walkers, she couldn't risk dying, her people needed her. She needed them.

"All done, after two long hours." Clarke smiled. She looked up at the sky and it was already nighttime. "Thank you, Clarke. We'll take turns being on the lookout. You know how to fire a gun?" Clarke nods. "Okay, take this pistol and put your shotgun away. We need to minimise our noise level before we attract too many of those things. Don't use it unless it's for an emergency okay?" Clarke nods and she allows herself to doze off in the presence of Lexa. She felt secure because Lexa was there and she trusted her, she could easily fall asleep anytime beside Lexa.


	2. It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update this fic daily as I've got lots of time right now, haha. So leave a comment to tell me what you think so i can seek to improve it! Also, feel free to leave me kudos, I greatly appreciate it. Thank you! :)

"It's okay. You're safe." Clarke was abruptly woken up by the sound of eerie clicking, only to find Lexa sitting by a tree, watching over her and ensuring she was safe. "Thank you, Lexa. How's your wound?" Clarke asked, out of concern. "Hurts. I got us some food. Eat while it's still fresh." And so, it was officially their first meal together. Neither of them felt awkward, though they did not speak. There was never awkwardness felt between Clarke and Lexa.

"Lexa! Behind you!" Their moment of sheer peace and quiet was ruined by a damn clicker. It could not see, it navigated its way around using an adaptive echolocation and found its victims the same way. They are only called clickers because their blind, due to fungal growth after being infected for long enough. However, they are certainly a lot more aggressive than regular walkers as they're no longer bound by mortality or reasoning anymore, having lost their humanity long ago. They will always attack upon sound. "Fuck!" Lexa lunged for her dagger and threw it straight through the brains of the clicker. This was the only way to kill any of them.

"Thank you again, Clarke. I owe you my life, literally." Lexa chuckles. "Very funny Lexa," Clarke joked. "Okay, we need to get going now before any of those things show up again. Can you walk?" "Yes of course, I wouldn't have been able to get us food if I couldn't." "Jeez, sassy Lexa eh? I'll need to clean your wound before we can go though." Clarke walked over to Lexa to help her disinfect her wound and Lexa was wincing in pain. Clarke was so near Lexa and that made her blush. She was not used to Clarke being so close to her. Clarkr then wrapped a new layer of bandage on her stomach as risking an infection was not exactly ideal with the situation they are in right now. Lexa managed to stand up without any help and Clarke helped to carry her backpack and rifle. All Lexa had was a dagger because she trusted that Clarke would protect her.

Together, Clarke and Lexa roamed around the woods, searching for a way out. Lexa's compass seemed to be doing the trick of leading them out. Eventually, it was already nighttime and they had stopped to get a rest. Fatigue and exhaustion got the better of them and they had unknowingly fallen asleep next to each other, on the lush, dew-gathered grass. Yet again, the sound of clicking woke Clarke up. And yet again, Lexa was there by her side, assuring her of her safety.

It was time to move again. They walked and walked until they had managed to find a way out. The silence between the two of them was broken when soldiers on horses in a distance could be seen desperately searching for someone they knew as, "Heda". Just then, a soldier called out "Heda! Heda we finally found you! I'll have you escorted to the carriage. I'll deal with this girl." "No. Clarke is with me and you'll have her escorted as well." "Yes, Heda."

This when then Clarke realised that she had been with a commander of some sort. Lexa was skillfully trained to handle knives and guns most likely because she was "Heda". Now, Clarke finally felt like she belonged somewhere, and that was next to Lexa. Lexa was a stranger and is still a stranger. She knows nothing of her except that she's a commander and she's named Lexa. That was all the information she had about her. Lexa never revealed anything about herself over the course of this entire week. All she did was patiently listen to Clarke's complaints about her feet hurting, her body aching and her stomach starving. However, Lexa on the other hand seemed to know everything about Clarke. She knew what her favourite food was and even roasted it for her. She knew how to comfort Clarke when she was panicky. Most importantly, she knew the way to Clarke's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it! :)


	3. Don't Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I haven't been able to update as often as I had wished to as something unexpected popped up. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's about Clarke settling into the new place. And as always, feel free to leave me comments so I can improve based on your feedback. It doesn't hurt to click on the kudos button too, I'll greatly appreciate it! :)

"Lexa! So you're this huge fucking leader of some sort and I've been kept in the dark this whole damn time?" After Clarke had spoke, she realised that she sounded incredibly unreasonable. Who was she toLexa? Why was Lexa even obliged to give her a full explanation if they were just strangers who had met in the woods? Yet, Lexa gave in to every of Clarke's unreasonable demands, like she always had, and intended to explain herself. 

"Clarke, I'm sor-" Before she could finish speaking, Clarke interrupted her. "Don't be. Lexa, actually, you don't owe me an apology. I'm nobody to you. You don't need to be sorry." Every single word Clarke broke her heart. Clarke had spent an entire lifetime with her and she meant the whole world to her!

"No Clarke! I owe you an apology! I owe you an apology for not being able to grow old with you! For having to part with you every century! I'm sorry! I'm sorry we have never grown old together and never will. I'm sorry for letting you leave me every century, without going with you. I'm sorry you have to leave me every time, alone." These were words from the bottom of her heart that Lexa had wanted to scream out loud but she could not. Not until Clarke knew. Therefore, she just said, "You're free to stay. I'll have you escorted to your room. Anya will lead the way." 

Anya, the lady who looked just like Lexa with brown hair, forest green eyes that twinkled and a tall, mascular build brought Clarke to her newly furnished room. Her room was just beside Lexa's. There were two tall, extremely intimidating guards dressed in weird armour standing by the door of Clarke's room. "We're here, Clarke." "Thank you, Anya." Anya nodded and took her leave. 

Time went by surprisingly quickly. In the blink of an eye, the sun had already set and the once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. Food was brought into Clarke's room by maidens and Clarke could not help but enjoy the luxurious treatment here, in Lexa's fancy castle. As she was relaxing by the balcony, reading a magazine from ages ago, and listening to Shawn Mendes, a singer from the 2000s, Lexa decided to pop her bubble and yanked her back into reality. 

"Clarke, I've come to discuss the event that had happened earlier on." Lexa stood cautiously by the door, in a black, silky nightgown that revealed her long legs that stretched from the trebling ground to the bliss of her figured hips."Come, have a seat," Clarke patted the seat beside her, inviting Lexa over. After keeping silent momentarily, Lexa gathered her courage to tell Clarke what she came her for. "Clarke, I didn't tell you I was the Commander because I feared that you would feel obliged to treat me formally. And I didn't want that. I wanted you to be you, and to treat me normally, just like how you would treat anyone else." "Lexa, now you're just being silly. We have already discussed this. You don't owe me an apology." Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes, and a warm smile grazed her cheeks. "No I do, Clarke." "Persistent Lexa is the cutest!" Clarke realised she had accidentally said that out loud and instantly, her cheeks flushed bright red.

Lexa chuckled and remembered the good old days, the days when Elyza was still alive. Clarke was an exact replica of Elyza. She talked the same, acted the same and looked the same. 

"Lexa, how's your wound doing? Let me change the dressing for you." Clarke said, in an attempt to change the subject. She directed Lexa to her bed, to lay down comfortably while she attended to her wound. She ripped a clean cloth that she had found in the room and wrapped it around Lexa's waist. Lexa layed on her bed, bare from her head to toes. Clarke's eyes had inevidently slipped away from Lexa's waist for a second and she choked when she noticed Lexa's hot, bare body. That did not make things any better. Lexa sat up and patted Clarke's back, soothing her coughs. Her naked and bare body was only nearer to Clarke's fully clothed body and making her feel more and more uncomfortable, mainly because she was shy. She did not feel this uncomfortable when she was tending to Lexa's wounds in the woods, there was barely any awkwardness. This time however, she could feel the tension in the air.

Lexa noticed Clarke's uncomfort and offered to leave, but Clarke asked her to stay. "No Lexa, please feel free to stay. We, we can chat and talk, uh, talk about like cool things. But like, put on your clothes first please." Clarke felt like slapping herself in the face because everything she was saying sounded incredibly stupid and it was embarrassing because she was flushing bright pink again. Lexa on the other hand was incredibly calm about the situation and maintained her cool throughout the whole time.

 She put her nightgown back on and offered Clarke pajamas too. "Would you like shorts and t-shirts or a nightgown?" Lexa willingly offered. "Uh, shorts please, thank you, Mom." Oh no, embarrassment got the better of Clarke, yet again. "I didn't mean Mom like Mom, you taking care of me and getting me ready for bed is really mom-like of you, so yeah, don't get me wrong." That was a horrible attempt to back yourself up, good job Clarke, she thought to herself. "Don't worry about it. I'll get the shorts delivered to you in a while. Goodnight Clarke." Lexa greeted. "No, Lexa, I'll feel safer with you by my side. Please, stay."

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not forgotten about the zombie apocalypse storyline! Lexa's "castle" is guarded and there isn't much to worry about when they're in it. It'll be explored when they venture out of it though. So stay tuned for that!


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone who's currently reading this! I hope you've had great day. :)  
> I've put some time aside to write this and I'm finally done! I didn't expect people to even like this, and subscribe?! Thanks for the support! It means a lot :)

"Lexa! You're going hunting without me?" Clarke asked as she tugged Lexa by the shoulder. Lexa chuckled and gestured for Clarke to follow her. Was she going to give me new weapons? Clarke thought to herself.

Eventually, they arrived in Lexa's room. Clarke had never been in there before. Lexa's room was just as luxurious as Clarke's. It was gigantic and there was a humongous bed Lexa had all for herself, there was a balcony too, just like the one Clarke had in her room and most importantly, there were candles everywhere!

"Lexa has a candle fetish?" Clarke had unknowingly disclosed her thoughts again. Lexa looked over to Clarke and let out a snicker. "No Clarke, it's part of our tradition. The Commander's spirit is guided by the flame of these candles. Anya lights them for me everyday." "Oh. Sorry, haha." Clarke scratched her forehead out of embarrassment.

"Anyway, I brought you here for you to choose your hunting gear! I've had them specially prepared for you, let me show them to you." Lexa enthused. Clarke had never seen Lexa this excited! If even the stoic Lexa was eager, what Lexa was about to show her was probably extremely thrilling!

She grabbed Clarke by the hand and pulled her over to the other part of her room, where a large brown chest layed. She opened the big brown chest and instructed Clarke to choose her favourite gun. When Clarke was done, they headed out, into the woods together.

"Don't you have guards following you out when you hunt?" Clarke questioned. "They're supposed to and they wanted to. But I ordered they don't. It's an order they have to obey." Lexa replied and went on to survey their surroundings.

"You see what I see?" Clarke removed her dagger and was prepared to kill. "You take the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left." Clarke instructed and snuck behind the walker to strangle it. Before she could, she was struck with amazement by Lexa's abilities. Lexa threw her dagger straight through the head of the walker and killed it without having to risk getting bitten. Then, she got her bow and arrow and pierced an arrow through the head of the walker on the right.

"Impressive. I'm amazed." Clarke clapped in amusement. She recalled the time when her and Lexa first met. Lexa saved her life by shooting a man with dead precise accuracy. She put a bullet right between his eyes. "Oh, I'm flattered Clarke." Lexa said jokingly.

"Oh fuck! Runners!" Clarke pointed behind Lexa. However, Lexa was distracted by Clarke's adorable exterior and it was too late. She was going to turn into one of those things. But Clarke wasn't going to let that happen. She ran towards the walker that Lexa was fighting against and stabbed the back of its head. She stabbed the back of its head with all her might. "FUCK YOU! DIE YOU LITTE BITCH! DIE!" Seeing the aggressive blonde, Lexa pulled her away, into a warm embrace.

"It's ok, you're ok." Lexa reassured her. She stroked the back of Clarke's head that was nuzzled against her neck to soothe her. "You're okay, you're safe." Her hands shifted from Clarke's head to her arms. She rubbed her hands against the sleeves of Clarke's to ensure that there were no bites and that she was safe. Unexpectedly, she felt an abnormal lump protruding out of Clarke's arms.

"May I?" Lexa asked. Clarke nodded. Lexa proceeded to roll up Clarke's sleeves, only to find an infected wound. The bite was no longer a fresh wound. How is this possible? How is she still alive? The blood surrounding that patch of skin had turned dark red and it seemed to be spreading. "Clarke! You're infected?" Lexa shouted, desperate to get a response.

"I've been infected for 5 weeks now. The situation seems to be getting better though. The patch is becoming smaller as the weeks go by. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid you'd throw me out of your castle because I was a risk to your people. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to spend time with you anymore. I was afraid to lose you!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks the next second.

Lexa cupped her face and brought it closer to hers. "Don't be." She planted a kiss on Clarke's rosy cheeks and gradually moved down, as she kissed the tears off her face. Then, she placed a lingering kiss with her soft, full lips on Clarke's kissable ones. She had longed for this moment. The time their lips would finally touch again. She had been dreaming of this moment for 50 years ever since Elyza died. But now was still not the time to tell Clarke about Elyza.

"We'll find a treatment for you. We always do. I will find the best healers we have in Polis and they will, heal you." The walked through the woods, hand in hand, back to Polis, where Lexa's castle stood.


	5. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter and please feel free to leave me kudos and feedback for further improvement. It also really encourages me to continue this fanfic when I see the comments that have been left. Thank you!

“I’m just a hollow soul Lexa. Why would you even bother finding a cure for me? I’m worthless. There are people out there, people of greater value and significance who need your help. They have families to support, children to raise. I have no one but myself, I don't need the to be cured. Why?” Clarke asked as her voice quavered. Her voice was shaky, barely covering the sob that was about to break out. Her eyes welled with tears. She kept her voice low and spoke slowly to relay a sense of steadiness, like the calm before a storm of grief.

“You’re not allowed to belittle yourself, Clarke. You’re special.” Lexa reassured her and her hands gently and slowly moved down to rub Clarke’s back, to soothe her. She made sure to keep a distance and to give Clarke her own space to calm down making sure she was not invading her space.

A month later, things were starting to make progress. Lexa’s bullet wound had slowly healed along the way, she had even found the best healer in Polis to find a cure for Clarke’s disease. Clarke had adapted to life in Polis. The slow-paced lifestyle that she never got to enjoy. She would visit the training ground, to greet the Nightbloods, as Lexa called them, daily to build rapport with them. She would also go hunting weekly with Lexa, and they would sneak out of Lexa’s “castle”, into the woods to kill. Killing brought a sense of satisfaction to Clarke. It eased her mind, cleared the memories of suffering, torture, immense pain that she felt when she was held captive in the mountains.

  
“Clarke, meet Indra. She’s the best healer we have in town. You’ll need to cooperate with her for this, just this once.” Clarke nodded. She always agreed to Lexa’s requests, she felt a strange feeling of connection to Lexa, as if she understood the reasons behind Lexa’s every action. She knew Lexa so well even though they have not even known each other for more than two months. Yet it felt like she knew her for a lifetime. Their relationship left even the tormented Clarke fascinated.

However, things did not go as planned. Indra, though she worshipped Heda, did not respect Clarke, Lexa’s equal. She had found an alternative solution to Clarke’s problem. It was to perform surgery on Clarke to remove the mutated gene of Clarke’s anatomy, to allow the infection to consume her and to create a vaccine with this mutated gene and to save millions of other lives. All they would require to save humanity is for Clarke to die. She just needs to sacrifice herself for the rest of the world to be saved.

“Heda, you’re not thinking this through. This could mean that we’ll no longer be in this living hell! Where the dead are alive, and the living are soulless! Don’t you see how much this vaccine could bring? How it would end our suffering?” Indra tried her hardest to convince Lexa.

“Indra, I’m not hearing this again.” Lexa defied.

“Yes you will! Costia died for this. We almost succeeded. Now all we need is Clarke’s DNA and we would be able to create a vaccine!” Indra begged.

“Costia? Costia was killed because Titus made a mistake! She was killed because I trusted you! I trusted you to watch Titus while I was away and you, you were busy with Kane! I know your place Indra and you will do as I say.” Lexa clenched her jaw.

Indra’s eyes turned to the ground, afraid to meet Lexa’s unmoving rage-filled gaze. Lexa’s abilty to keep her emotions suppressed was incredible. She only allowed anger to seep through those emerald green eyes at that very moment. It was not the only emotion she was feeling but she could not appear as weak. She was not going to let her walls down. Not again. Not with Indra.

“Lexa, please. Stop fighting with Indra over me. I’m not worth it. Just let me, I’ll do it. I’m willing to die to save the world.” Clarke’s voice was empty. “Clarke, I know you’re trying to help here but I’m not going to allow you to.” “Why? I want to mean something.” Clarke argued, in a desperate attempt to challenge Lexa. “You’re driven to fix everything for everyone. But you can’t fix this. You have to listen to me. You can’t do this.” Lexa shook her head in refusal. “I won’t just sit there and watch the rest of the world die. I can do something for them, so why won’t you let me? I live meaninglessly, my life is gone. It’s dead. It died with the ones I loved. You’re the only part of my life that keeps me living. I fight, I fight every single just so I can be with you. But it’s enough. I can’t live everyday haunted to the end of of my days by the knowledge that I’ve killed hundreds of innocent people. And even my own people. My mom, my dad, my best friend and Raven, the only light of my life. It’s starting to get to me. It’s starting to consume me. I don’t want to live anymore.” Clarke hung her head in defeat and Lexa, Lexa just sat there patiently listening to Clarke. She wanted to be the one Clarke could confide in.

“I’ll stay with you. For the rest of the week. Anya can take over my duties. You’re more important than my responsibilities as Commander. I’ll show you just how meaningful your life is. You’ll see.” And she engulfed Clarke in a warm, comforting embrace and rubbed her back, gently and slowly, as she always had to soothe her yet again. What would Clarke do without Lexa? When would she notice Lexa’s love? When will she not be blinded by the shadow of death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, whoever is reading this, if you're here, you've probably read the whole of this chapter. So why don't you just spend a little bit more time leaving a kudos or comment to tell me if you've enjoyed it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being to update for such a long time. I had some personal matters to deal with this past month, so sorry about that :(  
> I hope you'll be able to understand. 
> 
> This chapter is written mostly in first person. All the chapters I've been producing have all been very short chapters. I'll try to spend more time on them to write longer chapters so you'll have more to enjoy! :)
> 
> However, I'm only going to be able to post every week or two as school starts in 2 days! Vacation is over... 
> 
> Nevertheless, please enjoy this chapter and leave your opinions in the comments! I will greatly appreciate your feedback and seek to improve this fic. :)

Beside me, layed the beautiful blonde I have always loved. She is the love of my life. I've met her time and again, in my different lifes and I remember, I remember the times we spent together, in every single lifetime.

The first time I met her, she was Claire and I was Alexandra, that was years ago, before everything went to shit, before the apocalypse. We were highschool sweethearts. We even got married, settled down and had children. I hope that is still possible in this lifetime, in this century where the dead are alive, and the living are dead.

Eighty years ago, I met her for the second time. Elyza, as she was named during that time. I lost her however, to the apocalypse. I vividly remember the last time our lips touched, how her lifeless, cold lips brushed against mine for the very last time. How her rough hands grazed my cheeks for the very last time. Her hands were cold, just like her lips and her veins were protruding out of her peeling skin. And after that, I... I had to be the one to put her out of her misery. I... I...

"Hey Lexa! Are you alright?" A voice forcefully yanked me back into reality. I turned beside me, to find Elyza! Elyza? No, that's Clarke... Clarke who had looked and acted exactly like Elyza. Even the way they slept was identical. 

Clarke looked at me with worried blue eyes and I... I lost it the moment I looked into those eyes. I threw my arms around her and cried my heart out, with my head buried in her neck. The warmth and comfort of her palm gently rubbing my back calmed me down. Clarke's touch was comforting, just like Elyza's. 

"We'll talk about it later okay?" I nodded in agreement. 

"About what happened earlier..." I took a deep breath, to gather all the courage I had in me to tell her about it.

"I actually thought of Elyza. The girl I loved in my previous life." The idea of remembering previous lives seemed surreal to Clarke. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to make out the situation.

"Previous lives?" Clarke questioned. "Yes. I remember everything. I remember the first time I met you, in my first life, my second one and now in my third life, you're here. In front or me." I nodded in response.

"So... You're saying that different versions of me lived in other lives and now they've reincarnated centuries later as me?" Clarke scratched her head, still confused. "Yes. I've met you, the other you, in different centuries. And I still am able to recall the memories of you in your other lives. I'm not sure how, but I can..." I went on and on for hours to explain everything to Clarke. I answered all of Clarke's enquiries and promised her that I would stop comparing her to the other different versions of her. 

After the talk, we walked together, hand in hand, to the Polaris marketplace. I was disguised as an average teenager and Clarke on the other hand, was free to show herself because no one knew who she was. Over at the marketplace, many different stalls had been setup to showcase our traditional Polis cuisine and I wanted Clarke to try some of them and to familiarise her with them as she probably would be staying her for a period of time. 

Clarke loved everything I offered her. I expected her to freak out though. The scorpions, seahorses and beetles that had been deep fried tasted delicious, to her. As for me, I hate them and will always do.

After our little date at the marketplace, we went out into the woods, to have a little picnic. Anya taught me to prepare a sandwhich and though the sandwich I prepared does look a little unappetising, it tasted delicious!

"Mhmmmm, this tastes so good! I love it Lexa!" Clarke stuffed the sandwich into her mouth and gobbled it down. I chuckled at the adorable sight of Clarke enjoying the food I had prepared. She offered me a bite of it and I ripped a huge chunk of. Surprised by my sudden ferocity, Clarke's eyes grew wide open. "Hey, hey, slow it down!" The corners of her eyes crinkled and her mouth slid upwards. I absolutely could not resist such an adorable sight and leaned closer and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Lexa! You still have ketchup on your lips!" She hunched over and grabbed a napkin from the picnic basket, raised her hand to my face and wiped the ketchup off. "You're the best!" 

The sight of me that I had kept hidden for a very long time after Costia passed seemed to have crawled out of the dark, to reveal itself again. The child-like side of me. Clarke brought it out in me yet again, just like how I remember Claire and Elyza did. Well, they are the same person after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you're already at the end, why not drop a kudos and a comment?


End file.
